1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to work tools and more particularly to an improved rasping device or file.
2. Prior Art
Conventional files and rasps have metal, wood or plastic handles tapped onto the narrow tang end of a rasp blade or file blade. Since the rasp or file is normally used by forcing it at an oblique angle against a surface to be filed or rasped, the handle is under a torquing stress and usually works loose over a period of time, rendering the rasp or file useless until tapped on again, pinned in place or replaced. This is especially true for heavy duty rasps such as those used to rasp horses hooves and the like, where normally a relatively large pressure is exerted over a relatively large period of time against the handle. Although certain rasps and files have been made with integral handles of metal, such handles are usually very uncomfortable to use and are not used very often or over a long period of time.
There remains a need for an improved file or rasp which has a comfortable handle separately applied to the rasp blade or file blade but which will not work loose during normal long-continued usage of the rasp or file , even on heavy duty work such as the filing and rasping of horses hooves.